


the crow's nest

by ragingdrumboner



Series: prompts [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bullying, Fluff, M/M, Team Bonding, Team Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingdrumboner/pseuds/ragingdrumboner
Summary: in which another team learns just what happens when you mess with a crow's chicks.





	the crow's nest

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> **fornhaus said:** I know I've already given you a protective fic prompt OTL but I would really love to see the karasuno team get protective over one of the younger team members like hinata, yamaguchi or yachi maybe? Also bonus points if we get super mom Suga in there
> 
> ah this was so cute and fun to write!! also now i rly want to write some tsukkiyama 

“Hey, Sugawara-san?” Tsukishima spoke up, placing a hand on the setter’s shoulder to garner his attention.

“Yes, Tsukishima?” He asked, turning to look at the first year, a little smile gracing his face.

Tsukishima shifted on his feet for a second, “I think...we lost Yamaguchi and Hinata,” he told the vice captain. Suga practically froze and looked around the space where the team was walking. 

It was the second day of the Spring High tournament and the team was getting ready to head back to where they were staying for the duration of the tournament. Suga immediately stopped Daichi who was walking beside him, effectively halting the rest of the team.

“Dai, we’ve lost Hinata and Yamaguchi,” he told him, frowning as he tried to see the wild mane that was Hinata’s hair or the freckled face that belonged to Yamaguchi. Daichi stilled and looked around just as Suga was, frowning himself now.

“I think Hinata mentioned having to go to the bathroom and Yamaguchi said he’d go with! Maybe they got lost on the way there?” Yachi suggested, pushing her way through the crowd of boys.

Suga nodded, “you're probably right, come on, let's go find them before they get more lost or in trouble,” the vice captain decided, beckoning the team forwards so they could begin on their search.

\--

After about half an hour of searching, Suga and even Daichi could see that the team was growing more and more worried, and while neither Kageyama or Tsukishima would admit it, it was clear they were the most anxious. 

They had tried both of the first year’s phones but quickly discovered that Hinata’s was dead and Yamaguchi’s was in Tsukishima’s bag. The team really hadn't realized how big the gymnasium really was until they were trying to track down their lost teammates amongst the throng of people. Suga found himself growing troubled as well the longer they searched. Where on Earth could they be? How badly could they have gotten lost?

“Um, Sugawara-san?” Suga heard Yachi say, tugging at his sleeve so the third year would look down at her. “Do you think we’ll have to talk to someone about this? Maybe get them to make an announcement?” She asked, frowning worriedly.

Suga shook his head, “no, not just yet, we’re close, I can feel it.”

As if on cue, the team heard a familiar little cry that could only belong to their Ultimate Decoy. Shuffling forwards, the team quickly rounded the corner and arrived to the scene that was unfolding before them.

Once they came around the corner and into the little alcove where Hinata and Yamaguchi were, they realized what was going on. Towering over the two first years was a rather large team that none of them could really recognize. No one was exactly sure what had happened for this team to be so cross with the two that they felt the need to intimidate and threaten their teammates.

“Why don't you two just scram, eh? Before you do anymore damage,” the boy at the front of the group, most likely their captain, growled, towering over the two. His gaze was mainly trained on Hinata, but it was clear that the threat was directed at the two of them.

“Yeah!” One of the other players piped up, “you could have really hurt him when you ran into him like that!” He exclaimed rather melodramatically.

Another stepped forwards, “for all we know, you did hurt him and that could very well cost us our match, and who would be to blame? Two little brats who can't watch where they're going,” he sneered. “And I don't think you two want to know what happens if --”

At this point, Daichi had heard enough and walked forwards, separating the stranger team from their first years, Suga and Asahi following close behind. The rest of the team stood clustered by the entrance to the alcove, all clearly boiling over what was occurring before them.

“Is there a problem, here?” Daichi asked firmly, crossing his arms and letting his face fall into a look that could strike fear into even the most powerful world leader.

The other team stiffened but it seemed that their captain wasn't backing down, “yeah, it seems that your little brats there can't watch where they're going and not barrel into others,” he growled.

Daichi scoffed and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again, intensity burning deep in their depths. “I see, well, mistakes do happen, not that I'd expect oafs like you to understand,” Daichi shifted, “that being said, it’s rather shameful to blame first year's from another team for your shortcomings, eh?” 

The captain shifted and threw out an accusatory finger at Hinata and Yamaguchi, “hey! I could have really been hurt, which would have costed us our next match!”

Suga scoffed this time and quirked a brow, “you mean to tell me that you have so little faith in your team that if you were to get hurt, then they'd lose?” The ashen haired setter let out a laugh and shook his head, “how sad.” Was all he said.

The taller captain went to say something more but Daichi held up a hand, “I think you've said enough, and it is in your best interest to go. Besides, sounds like to me you have a match to go lose,” he smirked, watching the other team bristle and search for something more to say, only to find nothing. The rest of Karasuno parted to let the team go, but before they could leave, Suga spoke up again.

“Oh, and if we catch you within five feet of our kouhai, we’ll personally make sure that your team not return to this tournament at least for the next few years.” Suga threatened, crossing his arms.

“Oh yeah?” Their captain sneered, “how do you go about doing that?”

“Well,” Suga hummed, “I can't imagine your coach would be very pleased to know that your entire team was threatening first years, not to mention, I can't imagine the directors of this whole tournament would be pleased to hear that either.”

Once again, the other team stiffened but said nothing more before whisking away to play their next, and most likely final, match. 

“Bye~!” Suga called after them, smirking a smug little smirk and waving his fingers as they departed.

Once they had left, Suga whirled around to go to the two first years, both looking some degree of freaked out. Hinata’s eyes were blown wide and Yamaguchi looked as if he were on the verge of tears.

“Are you two okay?” Suga quickly asked, bending down to check on Hinata then over to Yamaguchi. “They didn't hurt you, did they?” 

Hinata shook his head, “no, just kind of uh, freaked us out I guess. But woah! Suga-san! That was so cool! You and Daichi-san totally scared them! Did you see the look on their faces?” He giggled, all the fear and anxiety that he had been feeling just moments before immediately falling away.

Daichi smiled and walked up behind Suga, “well, we weren't about to let them get away with messing with our kouhai,” he told them, reaching out to ruffle Hinata’s hair. Daichi glanced to Yamaguchi too, but saw that the other first year was still a little shaken. He reached out and placed a firm but comforting hand on the lanky boy’s shoulder. “Don't worry, we’d never let anything happen to you, we’re a team and it’s our job to protect each other.” Yamaguchi nodded slowly and relaxed a bit.

Suga straightened up and looked to Daichi, “come on, I think it’s time we get out of here, Ukai-san and Takeda-sensei will be looking for us,” he said, looking to the rest of the team who nodded in agreement. When Daichi and Suga beckoned them forwards before taking their places at the head of the group, both Tsukishima and Kageyama swooped in on the previously missing first years.

“You okay, Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima asked, looking down at the other first year. Yamaguchi nodded slowly.

“Yeah, I’m okay, Tsukki, still a little freaked out but still okay,” he promised. He looked up as Tsukishima presented his phone to him.

“You left this in my bag again, you really should keep it on you, in case something like that happens again,” Tsukishima chided lightly, though it was clear from the look in his eyes that he too had been more scared then he was letting on. Yamaguchi smiled softly and nodded, taking the device.

“Right, thanks, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima nodded and looked forwards again, but not without letting his hand drop down and slip into Yamaguchi’s fingers. The olive haired first year blushed a bit at first but squeezed the hand within his own as they trailed after the rest of the team.

Behind them, Kageyama and Hinata were having their own mini argument. 

“How many times have I told you to make sure your phone is charged?” Kageyama asked, exasperated.

Hinata threw his hands up, “I forget!” He huffed, pouting, “it's not like I do it on purpose.”

Kageyama sighed, “yeah, but then shit like that happens and we can't contact you. What if those guys hurt you or something?” 

Hinata smirked a bit now, “aw, was Kage-chan worried about me?” He giggled, sidling up to Kageyama who only blushed and looked away.

“N-no! But if your dumbass got hurt then we’d seriously be hindered tomorrow…” he muttered, though it wasn't a very convincing reasoning as to why he was so upset with Hinata’s dead phone.

“Mhm, sure, Kage-chan, that's why you were so mad about my phone, because of the match tomorrow,” Hinata teased, leaning over to poke at Kageyama’s arm. “Come ooooon! Just admit it! You were worried about me!” 

Kageyama grunted when Hinata prodded at him, but instead of denying it again, he only reached over and pulled the small middle blocker to him. Hinata squawked but soon relaxed into Kageyama’s half embrace, hugging onto him as they walked back to the bus.

Suga glanced back at the reunited pairs and chuckled softly before turning his head back to looking straight ahead.

“What would we do without our first years?” The ashen hair setter hummed, smiling softly.

Daichi ran a hand through his short cropped hair, “well, we’d probably have less to worry about as far as keeping track of them goes…” he muttered.

Suga gave a half-scoff, half-laugh, “come on, Dai, you can't say that for sure with Nishinoya and Tanaka on the team.”

The captain smiled, “that's true, but even so, the team wouldn't be nearly the same without them.” He glanced back at the four chatting towards the back of the group. “As much grief as those four give us, I can't imagine it any other way, nor would I give them up for the world.”

Suga smiled softly and nodded in agreement, “me either, Dai, me either.”

With that, the team left the building, laughter and chatter permeating the air as they made their way to their bus. Whether they would win their final games tomorrow, no one was sure, but they were sure of one thing: that no matter what happened, they'd still be a team and they'd still be there for each other no matter what would happen.

And that was a hell of a good thing to be sure about.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! i was really excited when i got this prompt cause it was so cute
> 
> prompts are open [here!](https://dietycrow.tumblr.com/post/159622658794/hey-im-taking-writing-prompts-so-feel-more-than)


End file.
